Related art discloses a print server having a server certificate stored therein and a client PC (Personal Computer). The server certificate includes identification information (for example, a host name) of the print server, as owner information. The print server transmits the server certificate to the client PC in a case where an SSL communication request for requesting execution of communication using an SSL (Secure Sockets Layer) is received from the client PC. Thereby, the print server can perform communication of coded data with the client PC by using the server certificate.
The related art does not consider a configuration where the print server has a plurality of interfaces.